Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image combining apparatus and image combining method as well as a recording medium storing a program for controlling an image combining apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
When decoratively coordinating an interior, it is difficult to know beforehand what the final outcome will be like. For this reason, an interior coordinating assist system is available (Patent Document 1). Specifically, parameters indicating interior style and features are designated, whereupon a set of interior components corresponding to the designated parameters is selected and images of these components are superimposed upon images of components that have already been designated. Further, in accordance with an interior proposal system, a preference map is displayed and sample coordinates are designated on the preference map. When this is done, a selection field centered on the designated coordinates is presented and a sample is displayed. The sample displayed falls within limits in which a sense of harmony will be achieved in terms of interior design (Patent Document 2). Furthermore, there is a system in which mapping of a desired texture is performed in an arrangement in which three-dimensional objects are combined with a background image in any layout (Patent Document 3).
Furthermore, there is a system in which a camera incorporated within a digital photo frame captures an image of the surroundings, the image of a picture frame suited to the indoor circumstances is selected and this image is displayed together with the photograph (Patent Document 4), and a system for displaying an image that is a good match with the interior of a room (Patent Document 5). Furthermore, there is a system in which a main image, which has been associated with a decorative image, is corrected automatically based upon information that controls image correction (Patent Document 6).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3040074
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 4446705
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-157290
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent No. 5477025
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent No. 4710497
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-208912
However, none of these Patent Documents give any consideration to finding an optimum picture frame by taking into account the relationship between a photograph and the background in a case where the photograph is to placed inside a picture frame and a room is to be decorated with the picture frame. In Patent Document 1, it is necessary to set the parameters of images in advance. In Patent Document 2, interior components registered in advance are displayed on a preference map and therefore this system does not deal with arbitrary interior components. Patent Document 3 deals with a three-dimensional display and does not take interiors into account. Patent Document 4 is such that a camera captures the image of the surroundings via a shooting lens provided on the front of a digital photo frame at the lower portion thereof; the camera can only shoot what is in front of the digital photo frame. This means that no consideration whatsoever is given to the background of the digital photo frame. Patent Document 5 displays an image that is a good match with a room based upon information indicating the style, etc., of the room in which an information processing apparatus is located. As a consequence, the user cannot display a desired image. Patent Document 6 deals with image correction and does not take into account the relationship to the room that is to be decorated with the image.